Like Father, Like Son
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: "You are under arrest for assisting in the escape of a known pirate and for committing piracy yourself." "I never lied to you. But he is my brother." "Today is the day I end this ... thing between us! Today is the day I leave your shadow behind!" "You are so much like your father." "He is my everything." "Like father, like son." For MMM73181, who gave me this brilliant idea.


**Like Father, Like Son**

 **Summary: "You are under arrest for assisting in the escape of a known pirate and for** **committing** **piracy yourself." "I never lied to you. But he is my brother." "Today is the day I end this ... thing between us! Today is the day I leave your shadow behind!" "You are so much like your father." "He is my everything." "Like father, like son."**

 **A/N: For** **MMM73181, who gave me this brilliant idea. I wrote this in like two hours so I hope you like it!**

 _A tanned, lithe young man with wild black hair tied in a mussed up low ponytail sighed contently as he listened to his partner's strong heartbeat. These were days he could treasure forever and forget about the past, just spending calm moments like these with the pale slightly older youth with brown hair and green, piercing eyes that always made him shiver when they locked on his own near black ones. With his companion's arm tight around his waist, the rocking of a ship under them and the smell of the open sea sneaking in through the open window in his cabin, the young Admiral could not have asked for more._

 _"Eddy," his dearest companion, friend and not so secret lover whispered and said man looked up, meeting content yet nervous eyes of his first Lieutenant._

 _"Yes, Lawry, my love?"_

 _'Lawry' glared at his grinning commanding officer, but the Admiral was not in the least deterred by the stern scowling expression, having faced it many times since his first day as a midship man. He had excelled and stood out immediately for his extraordinary sailing and navigating skills, climbing through the ranks until, at twenty nine, he was the youngest Admiral of the Red to sail the Atlantic, the Caribbean, most often to Madagascar and beyond with his next promotion already in sight. Pirates feared him and everyone in the Navy knew damn well who the Admiral of the Red was. He garnered respect and loyalty and yet here, with 'Lawry', he was just a youth helplessly in love with a man whom loved rules a little too much. They've been at each other's throats the first two years, then spent two years as rivals when the four years younger 'Eddy' became the Captain of the ship despite 'Lawry' having been the first option as the first and most experienced Lieutenant and then became friends and mates within the next year. Then they danced around each other for two years until one drunken night, they finally fell into the sheets together and it has now been glorious three years of successful patrols and heated nights for the two lovers. No one on the ship minded and the men behaved themselves decently enough, so no one suspected anything off of the ship._

 _And in all these years, the green eyes 'Eddy' had come to love so much had never looked like this._

 _"I told you not to call me that. If you_ must _butcher my Christian name, than at least call me something decent." Grumbled the Lieutenant even as he nuzzled the bared shoulder before him. He kissed the mark he had left but half an hour earlier and sighed when he felt the younger man draw random designs against his skin. He swore some of them resembled the tattoos he'd glimpsed decorating 'Eddy's' upper arm. 'Eddy' never took off his shirt, not even in the midst of passion, when there was someone close by to see it. Which was a damn shame, since 'Lawry' had ran his hands across his stomach and he bet 'Eddy' was just_ delicious _all over. He figured there was some ugly scar under there somewhere and never bothered the younger man about it. He had his own marks to hide, one particularly ugly scar on his left calf a prime example. 'Eddy's' just happened to be on his upper body. Shame._

 _"Lance, then." 'Eddy' grinned up at him and 'Lance' just sighed exasperatedly but accepted it. Better than the last one, at least. "You were saying?"_

 _"Why did you join the Navy? I never thought to ask."_

 _'Eddy' blinked at the older, taller and paler male slowly, 'Lance' noticing how the true relaxation slowly seeped out of his lover's body at the question. He'd seen it happen before but he'd never had it happen around_ him _. The Admiral of the Red had always been quite open with him, even when they were throwing threats and insults around like rice at a wedding. "Why bring that up?"_

 _"Just curious," 'Lance' replied. "Overheard the new midshipmen talking and it reminded me of how you first came on board. I remember you stuck out like a sore thumb and everyone's eyes were on you."_

 _"Including yours?" Teased the other but was surprised when 'Lance' nodded. "Even then?"_

 _"I never_ not _noticed you, idiot. I think that's almost impossible. Everyone notices you. Everyone_ knows _about you. And yet no one knows why you chose this life instead of something else. Not even me." And that's what bothered him. He knew that not everything has to be shared in order to love someone or to be with them, but he took his life in the Navy_ very _seriously. And 'Eddy' wasn't just anyone. 'Lance' honestly contemplated throwing everything to the wind if it meant he could stay with his lover. He_ loved _him. He didn't want to let go. And he wanted to know everything there is to know abut his 'Eddy'. Not the legendary Admiral of the Red of Madagascar. 'Eddy'._

 _"I wanted to get away from my family for a while and I love the sea." Cane the should be casual answer but the green eyed man only arched a fine eyebrow._

 _"Yet you send them countless letters in every port we make and almost religiously get drunk on your brother's birthday."_

 _"It's tradition. Just because I'm not there to share it with him doesn't mean I get to_ not _do it. He'd know. Trust me. We're a weird family like that." 'Eddy' said with a nod and lowered his head back on 'Lance's' chest, as if ending the conversation._

 _'Lance' - or 'Lawry', depending on how teasing a mood 'Eddy' was - however, wasn't relenting just yet. "Then why don't you ever visit them? Surely no one will be overly opposed to the favored Admiral going for a short visit with his family after a decade of fateful service?"_

 _'Eddy' sat up at that and turned halfway away from his bed companion. "My family lives where no Navy ships can cross through. I cannot make port."_

 _"Then pay a fishing boat or something."_

 _"They can't make port, either." 'Lance' frown at that, sitting up as well and putting a hand on the younger's shoulder._

 _"Eddy, where do you even live?"_

 _"Right here." 'Lance' snorted and tugged on the younger's shoulder, accidentally ripping his worn shirt, despite it's quality. The darker male froze before yanking himself out of 'Lance's' grip just as thundering footsteps stopped in front of the doors of the great cabin, pounding powerfully and purposefully. 'Lance' shot the door a concerned glance but his head was reeling at what he had glimpsed. Words in black ink forever etched into his lover's dark skin. He had seen only a glimpse and for only a second but that kept his attention right up until the door was broken down and he jumped out of bed, ready to protect his lover and commanding officer at a moment's notice._

 _A dozen sailors rushed in, muskets pointed straight at the Admiral of the Red, who, to 'Lance's' surprise, had gotten dressed as fast as he could, his elaborate red and gold Admiral's coat making him look regal even with his messy hair, crumbled shirt and hastily put on pants, feet bare. Behind the sailors came the Lieutenants 'Lance' recognized from another ship, one not sailing under the Admiral of the Red and the Captain of said ship. The man had never liked 'Eddy'_ or _'Lance', having an exceptionally negative disposition towards the prodigious Admiral of the Red. He looked pleased, smug and irritated now, as he gazed upon the two lovers._

 _"What is going on here?" 'Lance' demanded, not caring for his nudity at the moment. They were all men, they were all sailors. They've seen it all a long time ago and not even the Admiral of the White could turn his nose up at a nude male body unless he was on land, where such things were not as common in the presence of other men._

 _"Stand down, Lieutenant Norrington," the Captain said as he walked closer, drawing his own pistol and leveling it at 'Eddy's' head. "We are simply here to arrest that pirate scum and see him hang."_

 _"I don't know what you think you are doing, but you have_ no right _to speak like that about your superior officer without solid proof to your accusations." 'Lance' Norrington straightened, hand already gripping his sword tightly, his most intimidating glare in place. The men from their ship shifted uneasily, unsure as to what to do, but the Captain only remained smug._

 _"I am doing what His Majesty has assigned me to do," the man said as he pulled out an official looking paper with the king's stamp on it. 'Lance' suddenly felt cold as it was handed to him. "One of the prisoners bargained for his life by revealing the identity of the infamous Mistress Teague's long lost, runaway heir, her oldest son. Please do meet Edward Jackson_ Teague _." The Captain took great pleasure in indicating to Edward 'Eddy' Raven, the Admiral of the Red himself. 'Lance' Norrington looked back at him, unsure, before he shook his head. That's preposterous. He knows Eddy. He could never be a pirate! No, this must be some sort of misunderstanding. A lie._

 _"Why would a pirate betray one of the most powerful pirates in the world and earn their ire? Mistress Teague's revenge will be far worse than a death sentence."_

 _"Which is exactly why we believe he is not lying." One of the Captain's Lieutenants answered. "Even just gossiping about it would end in his torture. As it is, he was simply thrown into prison. Mistress Teague won't be getting to him in there anytime soon."_

 _"Now please step aside, Lieutenant, or we will consider this conspiracy and piracy." The Captain said again, making a step forward but stopping when Norrington whirled around on Edward._

 _"Why aren't you saying anything?" 'Lance' asked, confused, desperate. Edward had the sharpest tongue he knew, he could get out of almost anything. He was witty and smart and highly educated and yet he wasn't even_ attempting _to defend himself, his name, his reputation, his_ career _. "I know this can't be true, Eddy! Tell them you're not some random pirate!"_

 _"He's not. He's a very specific pirate. A very sneaky one, too. Remember the escape of one Jack Teague, Lieutenant? Just last month?" Of course he remembered. It was an almost legendary escape. The pirate, Mistress Teague's younger son, had been caught in Tortuga and was supposed to hang in Port Royal but an unknown party had managed to sneak him out undetected and the pirate stole a random fishing boat, gone before anyone realized what had happened. The Navy had looked like fools and the Governor had been thunderous in his rage. "It is what set us off._ He _helped Teague escape. He himself is a Teague and_ everyone _knows what Teagues are like family wise. Take a good look at your Admiral, Lieutenant."_

 _And 'Lance' couldn't help but do as he was told._

 _"Imagine a little grime and alcohol on him, with unkempt hair and maybe a ridiculous hat. That's him. He's a pirate." And it was unbearably easy to see it. With Edward's refusal to wear a wig or cut his hair, with how he dressed more informally than most other Navy men even when it was cold and people tended to close up their coats to keep warm and with some of Edward's gambling and drinking, he was a pirate in a pretty coat. And when Norrington thought back to the wanted posters of Jacob 'Jack' Teague, it was impossible to deny the resemblance. A few unsuspecting officers had even dared try to arrest him a few times. The brocade had always saved him before. But he couldn't_ really _be a pirate, could he?_

 _"_ Edward _," he pleaded with his lover, but all Edward did was draw out his two pistols and aim them at the Captain, who looked even more pleased by these developments, even if he was now endangered._

 _"So your true nature finally shows itself. I knew you were too perfect to be true." He cleared his throat and said in the most authoritative tone he could muster. "Edward Jackson Teague, you are hereby under arrest for assisting in the escape of a known pirate and for committing piracy yourself. You will hang at noon from the yardarm of this very ship and its crew whom you've so deceived-"_

 _He was cut off by cannon fire hitting the hull of the ship, knocking everyone but Teague over with how sudden and strong it was. Another volley of attacks shook the ship and 'Lance' saw Edward jump into action, walking over the downed officers without a glance back. He surged to his feet and running after his lover. On the deck, he saw utter chaos as four men of their own crew had rounded up everyone else while three of their ships - Lady Mystique, Maestro and The Invincible - kept firing at all the other ships, fooling most of the fleet to fire on one another by way of confusion. It was obviously a coordinated effort and Norrington realized with a painful squeeze to his heart, that this only confirmed that Edward, his Eddy, was a pirate, one who had anticipated this turn of events and had prepared._

 _Rage overtook him and 'Lance' lunged at the retreating former Admiral of the Red, catching him enough so that they both tumbled to the ground. The four that were rounding everyone else up - Victor, the twins Ivan and Ian and Paul, if he remembered his name right - all looked up in alarm when they saw them wrestling on the ground. Norrington was of bigger, broader build and easily pinned the slighter man to the deck. "You lied to me! Everything you ever said to me was a_ lie _! You betrayed everyone, everything you ever stood for,_ me _! For a_ pirate _!"_

 _"I only lied to you once." Edward had never told him a lie beyond his family name. He had wanted to escape his family's deep ties to piracy but still stay at sea. He had run to the Navy and had excelled. He had thought he had cut all ties well enough while not really severing them, but a Teague was a Teague and their hot blood was definitely thicker than water. "But he is my_ brother _! Would_ you _have betrayed Fitzwilliam?!"_

 _"If he turned into a pirate, then yes, in a_ heartbeat _!" Edward evaded the punch easily. He was lighter and smaller but far more maneuverable and agile. Bendy. Quicker. He had always used his size to his advantage and he had never lost a brawl. He was a Teague. Many wanted him dead. Since he was a baby. "You_ betrayed _me!"_

 _"I saved my brother!" Teague shouted back, pushing at 'Lance' with all of his strength just as the knocked over marines rushed out onto the deck._

 _"I_ loved _you!" The disgraced Admiral of the Red froze as he heard over the gun and cannon shots as his men engaged the strictly Navy men._

 _"Loved?" As in, not any more? They had been cuddling just ten minutes ago! Norrington's face contorted into something truly ugly and Edward's heart dropped. There was no love there._

 _"You're a_ pirate _," he spat with disgust and Edward knew that this was it. His lover did not want him anymore. He had feared this from the moment he started developing feelings other than lust towards the uptight Lieutenant. His self, his essence, did not matter in the wake of his pirate blood, the blood he had tried to escape. Perhaps Norrington did not know_ how _to love if this is all that is needed to be a block, an obstacle between them._

 _"Edward!" His head shot up to Victor just as said man hit Norrington over the head when he tried to lunge at him again. The other pirate quickly stepped over the prone Lieutenant with whom they had both shared ale just the night before, pulling the former Admiral of the Red to his feet. "Sir, we must go. The Lady Mystique is ready to pick us up. This confusion won't last forever and I will_ not _let the most honorable man I've met get hanged for saving his brother's life."_

 _Teague nodded, stepping over his ... former lover as Victor all but dragged him towards the front of the boat, the point closest to the approaching Lady Mystique, Teague's absolutely favorite ship. She was his Lady and he had been her Captain. He was her Captain still. She was his. Her crew was his. He hesitated when he heard Norrington groan and looked over his shoulder at the man his heart still yearned for as he slowly got onto his feat. Victor had a mean swing and was utterly loyal to Teague and only Teague. Not the Admiral of the Red, not the Navy, not the King. Only to Edward Teague. A fitting first mate._

 _Burning green eyes rose to meet Edward's black ones as he prepared to swing over onto_ his _ship and the hatred in them spoke louder than the words Lieutenant Lawrence Norrington spat._

 _"Mark my words, Edward_ Teague _. I will hunt you to the world's end and beyond. I will hunt you until I catch you and string you from this very mast's yardarm myself!"_

 _Edward Teague knew those calm moments and peaceful days were gone._

00000

Captain Jack Sparrow, notorious pirate and the Captain of his magnificent, legendary Black Pearl, groaned as he heard the sound of metal doors opening up the stairs of the dungeon, stepping away when he registered it was indeed more than one set of feet approaching him. So not only his Jamie, or maybe not his Jamie at all. Such a disappointment. He had been hoping to entice his gorgeous green eyed Commodore into a little bit of naughty role play since he had managed to creep out his guard and has been alone with Doggy the mutt ever since. Too bad these people now had enough sense to not let it have the keys anymore. They have apparently learned from _last_ time he had been here and almost got the keys from his Da's pooch. How it even ended up here, the scalawag will never know but he wasn't complaining so he just ignored that bit for now and swiftly rearranged himself at the back wall, leaning against it and pretending to be asleep.

Maybe whoever was coming had the keys and he could trick them into giving them up? Jack was nothing if not an escape artist. He'd still like to steal a moment with his dear Commodore before he made his grand escape, though. It has been two months since they've indulged in their last thirst and he had missed his Jamie. He was sure James had missed him, too, but would be less likely to admit as much without Jack in some compromising position to goad it out of him.

But now was not the time for such thoughts. It could be the whelp and his bonny lass trying to free him. It could be the Commodore and one of his Lieutenants, here to 'interrogate' him. It could be two random prison guards. Better not get, eh ... Excited when he wasn't sure when he'll get some privacy to relieve himself of the tension. Besides, he had to focus on escaping. Whether he sees his lover or not, it does not impact on the fact that there was at least _one_ Lieutenant more than eager to stretch his neck. Besides, there's been ... rumors going around that some old, retired Admiral was paying a visit to Port Royal to inspect its operation since there had been _two_ pirate related mishaps - three, if you count Jack stealing the Interceptor - in a short time period of only a couple of weeks. Maybe James was bringing in the Admiral to let him inspect the dungeons? Jack wouldn't want to risk making his lover look bad and somehow be responsible for him being replaced or something as horrifying and not at all fun.

He guessed he could behave. For a while.

He was surprised to see a tenser than usual - which he thought was impossible - Commodore James Norrington march smartly into view, a worried scowl on his face. He sent the pirate a look before turning around to whomever it was that he had led down here. "As you can see, our dungeons are perfectly competent and secure. The only time anyone ever escaped from them was when a wall was blown by a cannon ball, but it has been repaired promptly and the cells are once again perfectly secure."

Jack repressed a snort. Sure. The walls were fine. But the doors can easily be removed with the right leverage, not that Jack was going to tell them that. That would get Will in trouble and probably make it impossible to escape this place.

"Oh, I assure you, James, that there is no holding cell that is enough to hold the pirate you claim to be holding down here. Believe me, I know." Jack, upon hearing that voice, flinched and froze at the same moment, color draining from his face. He knew that voice. It couldn't be! Sure, he could be mistaken, as he had only heard it a handful of times when he was a kid, many years ago, but after that little adventure, he'd avoided the owner of this voice _very_ successfully. What was he doing here?!

 _'I need to get out of here, pronto!'_ He thought, looking back at the too small window and cursing the bars there. He had thought about working them off and going through there, but his affects were on th other side of the _other_ bars. He can't leave his things here! The Compass alone is priceless and too powerful - in its own way - for him to leave it in Navy hands, as it would no doubt somehow reach the very wrong hands of a certain midget lord that would be more than delighted to get it. And that's not even mentioning the various things he collected over the years and stored in the bottomless hidden pockets of his jacket. It was too dangerous to leave it here and he'd have to come back for it, which was dangerous. He was backed into a corner.

Bugger.

"Jack Sparrow. What a pleasant surprise," the voice said and Jack looked up at the owner of said voice, confirming whom he thought to be the owner in the first place when cold green eyes anded on him, despite the sharp smile gracing old but still handsome features. "It's a pleasure to meet you, officially."

Double bugger.

"Admiral. Fancy seein' ya 'ere. I thought ye retired."

Admiral Lawrence Norrington, father of one Commodore James Norrington, smiled and it was somehow less sharp than before, standing there in front of Jack's cell at parade rest in his old uniform, which still fit him snugly. "I am, but the sea still calls. I am sure one such like yourself can understand." Green eyes the same shade as his lover's raked over his self and Jack tried not to shift uneasily under the eyes of the man who had once tried to use him as bait to get his father's attention. "I still receive news back in England about what goes on in the Caribbean. I was most intrigued to hear about your most recent escape from the gallows, Captain Sparrow. You do know how to make a legend for yourself."

"'Tis a gift o' mine. I thankee fer yer kind words.'M honored." James was frowning in confusion at them, not knowing what to think of this casual talk between his tense lover and his all too amused father, who only shook his head at Sparrow.

"You can stop pretending, Captain. I know you are probably better educated than myself, no matter my years of studying under the best tutors. Please do drop that drunken drawl. I am well aware you are not so affected by rum as you make others believe."

The younger Norrington watched in fascination as his lover stiffened before, right there, in front of his eyes, Jack Sparrow seemed to transform into something else, eyes sharper, for once not hiding their intelligence that he had only glimpsed so far, back straight, all traces of the drunken act - in which he had also doubted - disappearing from his suddenly slack and emotionless face. It was as intriguing as it was unsettling to see this complete transformation and James took a long moment to memorize the grace of Jack's limbs as he climbed to his feet. He was shorter than both father and son, slighter in frame and muscle, but is presence filled out the room effortlessly, making him seem bigger than life. Both Norringtons couldn't help but admire that effortless commanding, graceful presence, one a little bit turned on by it, the other lost in memories for a moment before shaking his head.

"You are so much like your father, it is fascinating and perhaps a little frightening." Lawrence said, studying the younger man, ignoring how his son turned sharply to stare at him. Their fathers had met?!

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about, mate." The answer was articulated, accented and pronounced perfectly, no slurs, no ridiculous words. Eloquent. James had heard Jack speak so eloquently only a handful of times.

"Oh, so he _can_ talk in an understandable manner," James looked over in surprise upon hearing Governor Swann's comment, the man holding a handkerchief over his nose at the not so pleasant air in the dungeons, his daughter and future son in law staring with worry and fascination at the two facing off men.

"Oh, I _assure_ you, Governor, this man can indeed talk so _all_ can understand him." Lawrence grinned at Sparrow, who arched challenging eyebrow at him. "Don't look at me like that. Do you honestly think my nephew would not tell me how many languages you spoke even back then?"

"Fitzy didn't hear all of them, I can assure you. Not that it's any of your business. Why are you here?" The pirate finally asked, eyes flicking over to his young friends. He both wanted them to say something and dreaded it, because, while he wanted freedom, he didn't want them to get in trouble with this man over it. Damn it, he guessed he _was_ a good man. Bugger. "Are you going to try a repeat of our last meeting? I'd warn you, though. My Da doesn't care. You'll just be wasting everyone's time. The noose will rot before you get him to come for me."

But the retired Admiral only chuckled and shook his head. "You can't lie to me, Captain Sparrow. I know from which family you hail. Your blood does not allow you to leave another behind." For some reason, Will flinched, getting confused looks from Elizabeth and James. "What's more, you are your father's only son and I _know_ which titles you both hold among your kind. He will not leave his Heir behind, no matter what kind of falling out you had."

"Shows how much you know."

"Yes, it does. Since you are his everything." For some unknown reason, Lawrence smiled at him sadly and Jack furrowed his brows in confusion. The last time he had seen this man, he had been bellowing words of hate towards his father and piracy in general. "I know he will come for you, which is why I will be taking you to have a nice meeting with Lord Beckett now."

The color fled Jack's face once again. No. Anything but Beckett. That midget was obsessed and had taken enough from him without taking away his freedom. "If you even try to make your way towards him, you will find that a Pirate Lord is more than worth a war with Shipwreck Cove, Admiral."

"And the Keeper's Heir will be even more worth the war with the Keeper of the Code himself." The Admiral nodded in satisfaction, both men ignoring the gasp that came from Elizabeth and the confusion coloring James', Will's and the Governor's features. "I am looking forward to seeing Captain Teague again."

"You're probably the only one _mad_ enough to want to see him."

"Perhaps," Lawrence conceded. "But we have some things to sort out and I have waited long enough. You both do know how to disappear when you want to, don't you? Perks of your intellect, I am sure. But Teague had never been good at hiding. He stands out. You do, too, but you charm people into not telling on you."

"Aye and he stays in the Cove. Which only pirates know where it is. Who wouldn't dare reveal its location. Goes against several clauses of the Code." Jack says snidely, smiling sharply at the Admiral. "Not that the location would mean much. You'd still not ever be able to get in."

"Which is why I am luring him out. By now, he must have heard through some channels that you are a prisoner and that I roam your waters. I am sure that we can arrange a meeting." Jack couldn't answer anything to that without perhaps revealing something about the inner workings of the Cove, of the pirate society or the fact that his Da was currently in Tortuga, so he stayed quiet. Which came as a surprise to all those who knew him as chatty as hell. He ignored it, instead focused still on the pleased older man in front of him. "We set sail in an hour. Don't try to escape."

Jack cursed when two men loyal to Lawrence took up guard in front of his cell and the Admiral shooed everyone away.

 _Bugger._

00000

 _Black eyes met green as sword and cutlass clashed, somehow ringing over even the deafening noise of cannon fire and the shots from guns and muskets, or even the occasional bomb the pirates threw. The two men maneuvered around each other, steps light, feet swift, almost perfectly in sync as they danced around each other in the deadly waltz of death. Fifteen years ago, this would have been a spar. Fifteen years ago, it would have been a dance to cheery music and laughter._

 _Today_ _, it was a fight to the death._

 _"Still fighting for pirates,_ Eddy _? I would have thought you'd retire or_ die _by now." The slightly older one spat, pressing his height and weight advantage to try and push the pirate back. But Edward has been fighting even more regularly ever since his heritage and the assistance of his younger brother to escape the noose has disgraced him from the position of Admiral of the Red in the Caribbean._

 _The fact that he was fighting for his family only added to his ferocity in this fight, which Lawrence felt as he grunted from the effort of keeping the pirate back._

 _"You dared take my_ son _, Norrington." Edward Teague, completely ignoring the taunts being thrown his way by his once friend, shipmate and lover, hissed dangerously, showing why it was he who was the legendary, infamous and throughly feared Keeper of the Code whom no one dared mess with. The Captain of the Misty Lady was a force to be reckoned with, especially so when his family was concerned._ Especially _when his only son, so much like himself, was concerned. Sea gods, he loved his son his son to pieces but the boy sure could get into copious amounts of trouble. But this journey of his, which had started with him running away from home, had made an exceptional young pirate out of him, capable of keeping his ground, as seen when he fought the two years older Fitzwilliam Dalton III, so much like his own father. Teague was so proud of his Jackie. "You know better than to do that."_

 _"He is pirate scum, jut like you and the rest of your lot!"_

 _"He is my everything." He had lost his beloved wife a mere few days after Jack was born, making Jack his most precious treasure in the world. No ex lover, however much his heart still longed for those peaceful days, could compare to his son. He had moved on, even if a part of his heart still belonged to Lawrence Norrington. He had fallen in love again, this time with a beauty of the the jungle and she had given him the most precious gift in the world._

 _But his son was too much like him and under his mother's, Jack's Grandmama's harsh hand that had nearly killed Jack three times by now, Jack had felt oppressed and had ran away from home and stayed away from home for an entire year. Teague had been searching for him ever since he ran away, but Jack had made some interesting friends and allies along the way, most of which were not (normal) humans. He had managed perhaps better than Teague had, especially with how young he was._

 _But Jack was different from everyone else. He was smarter, faster, wittier, sharper, wiser than someone his age should ever be. He already spoke several different languages and he had memorized the entire Pirate Code and all the world maps ever drawn. He was the perfect Heir, with his charm and wit and his new allies and his sense of adventure that will lead him to new heights. He was a Teague and Edward could not have asked for a better son._

 _"I have a son, too, Edward." Lawrence hissed and a small part of Edward felt a tinge of pain. "I, too, have easily forgotten you. But today is when I finally get rid of you once and for all. Today is the day I throw you out of my life." Lawrence pushed harder and the pirate Captain felt sorrow when he, once again, saw there was no love left in these green eyes that he still sometimes dreamed about. "_ _Today is the day I end this ..._ thing _between us! Today is the day I leave your shadow behind!"_

 _"So be it." Accepted the Keeper, no longer looking at the man in front of him as Lawrence Norrington, his once first Lieutenant, his lover, his 'Lawry' or 'Lance'. That man was long since gone, it would seem. This was Admiral Norrington, a man he wished he could be proud of for achieving his dream but instead only dreads because he knows his son and brother, so free-spirited and sea loving, will forever be endangered by the one man he had loved so._

 _Later, after he had saved one James Norrington from drowning and had his won son back on his ship, headed back to Shipwreck Cove, Edward took his shadow with him so that Lawrence could no longer feel it following or blocking out his sun._

 _Today, indeed, was the day it was finally over._

00000

"Captain Jack Edward Teague 'Sparrow', at your service, m'lady." Jack said with a flourish when Elizabeth, who had refused not to go when she might meet the legendary Keeper of the Pirate Code that had saved her life, rushed down with a thousand and one questions to the brig, swiftly followed by his dearest and her former fiancé. "Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and Keeper's Heir, the youngest in the oldest pirate clan in the world. Captain of my beloved Pearl and companion of the mermaids, defeater of the Butcher and friend of Calypso. If I missed anything, I apologize. I have much too many titles to keep them all in mind."

"Why didn't you ever tell me your father was the most infamous pirate _my_ father ever hunted?" James asked with a scowl and Jack just shrugged at him.

"I don't usually go by my family name. Haven't since I was about eighteen, I think. That's when I became Jack Sparrow, so yeah. That sounds about right."

"And you're seriously the son of this ... legendary pirate?" Will asked, a little doubtfully, and Jack huffed, offended. Turner just raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just asking. Since, you know, your stories would be even more unbelievable if people knew that?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't ask Gibbs for stories. He knows the story and he tells it extremely well, but he always talks about them in a manner that most people would believe it was only a myth. It's not."

"I'll believe your stories when you give me proof, Jack." Said pirate only rolled his eyes at his whelp of a friend before turning to James, who looked uneasy about this whole thing.

"What are my chances of getting out of here before he provokes someone he shouldn't? And my father is definitely on that list, just so you know."

"Very slim. My father ... Once he gets something into his head, it is very unlikely that he'll stop. If he had to sail into a tornado, he'd do it if it will ensure his end goal is fulfilled." James shakes his head, looking apologetically at his lover. "I'm sorry about this, Jack. Had I known he was going to come for a visit, I would have warned you. But he had arrived before us on one of the ships that were supposed to be making the regular patrols and I haven't been expecting him. He was already here and now ... " He sighed in resignation so Jack reached out through the bars and took hold of his hand, ignoring how Will looked uncomfortable and how Elizabeth seemed ready to coo at them.

"It's alright, love. He was probably just waiting for an opportunity to get his hands on me himself. This is a game we've played before and a dance I've been avoiding for years before he finally retired. By then, I already had other things to worry about, anyway. Besides, I'll get out of this." He grins his golden toothed smile. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Is it just me or is it really weird that Jack is talking like this?" Everyone decides to ignore Will's commentary. The lad really needs to learn about opportune moments.

"Are you going to try to escape?" Elizabeth asked just as they heard someone approach. Jack instantly let go of James and retreated a few steps back, further into the cell.

"We're miles away from land. Where would I go? It's not like I can swim that far."

Lawrence just chuckles as he comes into view. "I am well aware that you are friendly with numerous sea creatures of legend, Captain Sparrow. May I call you Jack?"

"No," said pirate replied bluntly and Lawrence just chuckled.

"Would you prefer Teague, then?"

"Call me 'Captain Teague' and I will raise literal marine hell on you. Starting with mermaids and ending with the Kraken. _Don't_ think I can't." Jack raised a scolding finger at the Navy man, who only looked amused. "Calypso is my best friend and I am patching things between her and her lover for her. Davy Jones ain't the happiest chap when you deny him something and he's been waiting for this reunion for a few decades now. You don't want the Flying Dutchman accosting this lovely ship, do you now?"

"Touchy subject?"

"I earned the name Sparrow." Lawrence nodded at that, as though understanding.

"Of course. Your defeat of the El Matador Del Mar is legendary already. Forgive me for implying otherwise." The youth behind him all gawked at this exchange while Jack just narrowed his eyes at the Admiral.

"What are you, some sort of stalker or something? Beckett is and not even he knew about that."

The retired Admiral just shrugged. "You are your father's son. I figured if I ever wanted to capture you, I'd have to know everything there is to know about you. I am a little surprised you've been captured at all. You are more slippery than even your father seems to be."

"Da has his tricks, I have mine."

Lawrence accepted that with a nod and just left. Jack sighed, coming to rest against the bars and James caressed his face lovingly. "Can't you just use one of those marine friends you mentioned and get out of here?"

"Davy Jones would be the fastest to get here but even he would need some time and it's never a good idea to make an accord with him or ask for favors." Jack explained tiredly. "The only reason why I don't owe him my soul for bringing back my Pearl from the depths is because I actually had a thing to trade and by that I mean I am the only persona alive that his beloved considers a friend and as such I am the only one who can get them to get back together and maybe get rid of his curse, savvy?" At the looks his friends were giving him, Sparrow just chuckled nervously. "I'll tell you some other time."

"I'll hold you to that."

00000

James was startled awake when he heard the first shot of cannon fire and felt the tremor of it hitting his Dauntless. He glares as he recognizes several more ships firing and feels even more tremors. How the bloody hell had these pirates gotten so close? It's almost as though they're not missing any of their shots! He quickly jumps out of his bed and runs up onto the deck, disheveled even though still in uniform. He's only missing his wig but never his sword, so he is ready when, soon enough, his deck is flooded by pirates that were coming from a _fleet_ of ships. All bearing a pirate flag and one flag that had only two crossed cutlasses on it right under the identifying flags of each ship.

"He's not lost his touch!" He hears his father from his left and looks over just in time to see him take out a sword, ready to join in the fight, despite his wrinkly features and graying hair.

"Father, you can't be serious! This man has remained a pirate and has continued being active throughout the years!" The younger Norrington tries to reason with his father, coming to flank him so he could protect his back. Will was already out on the deck, disoriented but good enough with a sword to already be fighting a few opponents and keeping Elizabeth from getting involved. Thankfully, Lieutenants Groves and Gillette were near enough to assist them should the young couple need it.

"Don't worry about it, son! Your father is still spry for his age!" Another boom shakes the ship, almost toppling the father-son due over onto the deck, but years of being on a ship had taught them to weather out the toughest of storms. The next one, though, managed to shake them enough for them to stumble a few steps away from the entrance to the hold and not a second later, Sparrow was sprinting out of it, his possessions already on his person as he ran towards the closest ship, the Black Pearl herself, where one Joshamee Gibbs was already hollering for his Captain. Lawrence just laughed as he watched Jack easily dance around anyone who tries to catch him, moving in sync with the rolling of the ship as though he was born on a ship. Which he was and during a hurricane, but that's not the point. "Like father, like son!" He called after him.

But then another cannon ball crashed into the hull, a little higher and closer to the deck and the thing hit a barrel of powder. The barrel exploded just a few feet away from the savvy pirate, knocking him over onto the deck, making his skid a few meters and nearly throwing him overboard. He didn't get up, either stunned or knocked out or-

"JACK!" Several voices called out together. James recognized his own, Elizabeth's, Turner's, Gibbs' but he didn't recognize the fourth male voice that joined. He ignored it and his father and instead sprinted towards his fallen lover, almost not seeing a red blur descend on his father like an avenging angel, eyes glued only on the unmoving pirate. He fell to his knees beside Jack, chest tight, not wanting to believe that Jack Sparrow could go down so easily. He almost daren't touch him, fearing he will only cause him more pain or he will feel blood or cold skin under his fingers, so he sighed in relief when Jack finally stirred.

"Bloody hell, I'm taking those mermaids up on that immortality deal next time." Muttered the injured man under his breathe and James laughed in relief, helping him to sit up and holding him close to his chest.

"Idiot." He wanted nothing more but to stay like that with Jack, but his lover had other ideas as he tried to get back to his feet, eyes frantically looking all over the ship. Just as he was about to ask what had Sparrow acting weirder than normal, Jack sprang up onto his feet when he heard a familiar gun going off, running in the direction it had come from with a ready cutlass and James following him helplessly, worried about Jack too much after his injury to even bother pretending that they weren't lovers. No one would notice, anyway, too busy dealing with the extremely competent pirates that were all attacking them with deadly precision.

Which is exactly why he ran straight into Jack when the older man stumbled to a stop, staring at something with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Norrington was about to ask him if everything was alright, only to join him in his ... He wasn't sure if there was a word to describe their levels of stunned, horrified shock upon seeing their two fathers, cutlasses still crossed but pointed towards the ground and almost slack against each other and in their owners' hands, chest to chest, lips locked as Lawrence held the legendary Captain Teague's head in place.

"What the hell!?" Jack's shriek was enough to draw Edward's attention to his son, pulling away from the surprise kiss that he hadn't exactly fought against. Two pairs of impossibly dark eyes met and the older pair lost the tightness around them when he saw his son was relatively unharmed. Then he noticed the intimately closely standing dirty blond haired man with green eyes a familiar shade to the ones of the man that had just been stealing his breathe and he groaned.

Lawrence just smirked at his son as he tugged Edward closer. He was pleased when the pirate went and it was equally satisfying to see the legendary, unflappable Jack Sparrow turn fifty shades of red and sputter like that while his own son looked like he wanted Davy Jones to come and claim him right then and there.

"Guess my son has good taste." Edward looked up to glare at that and it was the same terrifying glare he used to send at the marines on their ships as the Admiral of the Red, all those years ago.

"And mine inherited my _terrible_ taste in men." Jack and James were getting over their stupor slowly but surely and would no doubt start pestering them soon enough but this was far more interesting and definitely worth it, whatever it is that will come their way for this.

Lawrence just smiled at the insult. Oh, there will be a lot of talking involved alter, mainly him doing some groveling for how he had treated Edward all of these years. And they'll probably have to explain some things to their sons. And Teague will probably have his balls for what he had pulled by threatening to take Jack to Beckett despite knowing about the midget's obsession with the youngest Teague. Yeah, there was going to be a lot of explaining and fighting and making up and groveling to do. Maybe even four shovel talks - because there was _no way_ the four of them won't have _something_ against each other's relationships.

But for now ...

"Like father, like son."

And that was that.

 **THE END**


End file.
